Daddy's Girl
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Zosia gets drunk and throws another tantrum Guy takes it upon himself to try and sort their relationship will it work? Or is his little Zoshie lost forever?


**A/N: Right I love Zosia the minute she turned up I was like "ahhhh" and Guy you guys may not like him but I like him as a character too ;). OK I want Guy and Zosia to sort things out poor Guy :( sadly drink can become a stick to people, anyway this one-shot may seem strange but I want them two to sort it out so you guys can guess ;) anyway sorry if you don't like it but it came to me hehe. Must warn you urmm I think I let a lot of my grief feelings into Zosia my baaad I'm so sorry if it's crap! Please review I'd like to know what you think xxxx**

Guy was sat outside Albi's with Colette thinking about his 'Zoshie' the once a daddy's girl, who would beg to have stories told when he was not on the night shift, then after her mum died and he turned to the bottle things got bad between them; despite being twenty-six losing her mum was hard on Zosia, whenever she had a problem her mum would make it seem smaller. Then whilst she was taking her exams and stressing out the cancer came back ate away at her mother, they were going to tell her but exams and the stress of not revising told them otherwise; and then when she went back then cancer had spread destroying his wife, his daughter's mother she died sadly in her sleep doped up on morphine Guy held her hand, told her he would look after 'Zoshie', but after she died he went straight for the bottle: Whisky, Vodka, Wine, Cider, Jack Daniels you name it, anything to bury the picture of his dying wife in his head away, little was he aware not only was he burying himself away, he was destroying his daughter seeing her father like that frightened her, she was worried for his health the amount he was drinking she kept thinking she would find him dead, or seriously ill. Then after months of trying to get through to him: trying to talk, not talking to him, hating him, she left for her first job as Junior Doctor 'F1' to be precise, Guy after she left made him worse not only had he lost his wife, but his daughter too Colette had tried everything but the eight months he disappeared she decided it was time she backed away; so Guy was left alone drowning his sorrows, leaving his job behind. After he read that Zosia was top of her year, working at Holby City General Hospital he discovered they were searching for a CEO, he needed a job he wasn't thinking of Zosia and how she would feel he needed to get back on the out of control train he got himself on. So he was playing a game of squash when they asked him to sign on. Neurosurgical CV as long as your arm, no record in business unlike Serena and he was back in action.

Zosia was his daughter she got inspired to be a doctor because of him, she would be fascinated by medicine and how it made people better, then as she got older the more fascinated she was until she decided that's what she wanted to be. He was proud his daughter the doctor, even though he wasn't there much for her as a kid it was always Zosia this and Zosia that. People would ask him and his wife what made him chose the name Zosia as it was so unusual for someone in England to have that name, it's Polish made sense once they realised how mum was Polish. Zosia was the only thing he had left that connected with his wife, his daughter was his reason to live. Colette was pushing him into purely work relationship as Zosia had asked, but he sensed deep down she wanted a father, daughter relationship no matter how many times she told him to leave her alone, fuck off, piss off, get lost, he could sense it deep down. He was not going to give up on his Zosia he was Guy Self not a quitter and his daughter was something he was going to work on. He found it ironic he is a brain surgeon and she wants to study people's minds, he half sensed it was a way of being close to him but other half sensed it was so she could get one on him. He had spoilt her as a child trying to make up for the times he missed and that had badly back fired as she had a way of making him feel guilty, she knew how to get her way, she was very good at that according to a rumour went round that she had slept with Arthur Digby, then one time he questioned the poor socially awkward Digby and from that he knew Arthur couldn't hurt a fly let alone Zosia being her father he had a duty to protect her, and he knew that it was Zosia deep down who forced intercourse upon the poor doctor but despite everything, she was always going to be his little girl. Zosia Self was her original name she got bullied for her first name and surname all through school, as it was so unusual and he guessed they were jealous but didn't want to admit it. Now she goes by Zosia March or 'Doctor March' he had found it quite hard to call her 'March' after all years she was 'Self'. He missed his wife of course he did but he was the 'shit happens get over it' type, whilst Zosia despite her icy exterior deep down he knew she was a soft heart, but losing her mum had made her closed off, scared to trust, cold, harsh, sometimes rude. He looked at her and saw her mum but saw himself in her personality well sometimes. He was a widow but also a father and he lost his right to be called 'dad' eight months ago. He knew Colette was right she wants a working relationship you give it to her, but it was hard going from 'dad' to 'boss' and Colette wasn't getting it.

…

"Zosia…I….urmm really think we should be getting back now," Arthur suggested from Albi's again Zosia was on shots, whilst he stuck with OJ and Coke.

"Oh come on Arthur live a little," Zosia slurred as he then attempted to take away the second shot, "Arthur give it back," she ordered and got off the stool.

Now both inside as it grew colder Guy and Colette walked in, "Zosia I really don't think," Arthur tried to control his house mate.

"And like I said live a little," Zosia ordered and she grabbed Arthur by the collar, "Why don't we live a little together."

"Daddy's little girl aye?" Colette raised an eyebrow and Guy rubbed his hand down his face, "She's a big girl she can sort herself out."

"Zosia no I'm falling," Arthur then toppled backwards landing on his back Zosia on top of him, their eyes connected, they were close enough to kiss, "Doctor March," he pulled his glasses back on straightening them up.

"Doctor Digby," She laughed and then Guy couldn't allow Zosia to make a fool of herself.

"Guy," Colette tried to stop him and she shook her head, when was Zosia going to learn? She couldn't always get her way.

"Up you get," he grabbed her under the arms and hoisted her up, "Look at the state of you," he scolded and Zosia glared.

"I'm fine just leave me alone," Zosia pulled away and was grabbed by Jonny, "Why did you have to come here?" Zosia argued and the whole pub stopped and stared, "Out of all the hospitals in England?"

"I needed to get back into work Zoshie," Guy explained.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zosia snapped and Colette stepped forward.

"Your dad is trying everything to rebuild and you're throwing it back in his face, everyday-"

"Oh poor Daddy is he upset? Suppose I wasn't upset when he was going through bottle after bottle, perhaps I wasn't scared, but oh no, everyone brushed it off and you know what?" Zosia got up in Guy's face, "I've done so much better without you, ma-ma was the only one who listened, she was there for me WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Zosia pushed him back but she had no time to think as Guy then bent down and link his arm around her legs and threw her over his shoulder, holding her arm with his hand; a bit like he did when she was younger and kicked off, "What are you doing? Dad put me down!" she shouted and kicked her legs, Mary-Claire wasn't missing this she got her phone out, "Dad put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed and Mary-Claire moved the camera round as Colette got the door, "What are you doing?!" she shouted.

Guy then put her down on the ground, "You want to act like a five year old you be my guest, but don't you dare act like that around your colleagues."

"Truth hurts," Zosia argued and she folded her arms, "It's the truth you can't handle!"

Colette walked forward, "You dad's right you want to act like a-"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WITH YOU!" Zosia screamed and Colette stood arms folded, "You couldn't wait…ma-ma died…brilliant Guy's free. Where were you when he was knocking back two to three bottles of whiskey every night? Where were you when I was waking up worrying he would be dead, where were you? Exactly you couldn't wait, but then he buried his head in a bottle and you backed off…I left because I couldn't stand it do you have any idea how horrible it is seeing your dad drink himself into oblivion my mum's been dead nine months and you just," Zosia threw her hands in the air and paced, "I….I didn't even get to say goodbye," Zosia said to her dad her eyes sparkling, "I should've known...I could've handled it-"

"Zosia you weren't in the right frame of mind for that bombshell," Colette said, "Alright you were worried about exams."

"So even you knew?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded, "Tell Colette but you don't even tell me?! I was her daughter."

"Zosia Self you are going to stop acting like a child and listen to me," Guy ordered his daughter and Zosia glared at the use of her original surname, "Your mother and myself as I said before we were thinking of you, I understand you are upset-"

"Upset? Last time I saw ma-ma I had to rush off at five am not even saying goodbye properly," Zosia spat, "I just waved."

Guy nodded and Colette stayed quiet, "She loved you Zosia no matter what you ma-ma loved you to death, and even though you didn't get to say goodbye properly she knew-"

"BUT SHE DIDN'T HEAR IT!" Zosia tried to get her point across, "All those times I spent with her…she was my mum."

"And she always will be," Colette reassured, "Zosia I can see you think of me as replacing…but I'm not."

Being drunk and upset was never good for Zosia it made her do strange things; this time she went to a picnic bench and sat on the seat, "I loved her," Zosia twiddled with her fingers, "She was so kind and caring…" Zosia felt a hand on her back and Guy was behind her, full of anger, grief and confusion Zosia leant her on the one person she hated the most at the moment, "I miss her," her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Guy sat on the bench next to her, "She was…she was lovely and her ways of fixing problems. I…" Zosia then moved closer, "You're the only parent I have left."

"I'm sorry I let you down, but kicking off is not going to help…you have a problem we talk quietly, in private not announce to the entire I spent the past eight months drowning myself in a bottle. Do you think I like what's happened between us? You were my little girl, my little Zoshie-"

"Don't-"

"Call you that I know…but if I could go back to all your birthdays, school plays, graduation, I would I would come to it, but I can't change the past," Guy sighed, "I can't change the past Zosia I can't make your mum's cancer go away and bring her back, I can't fix what I did but I can change the future…it's my fault for years I let you get away with many things. You started smoking your mum and I put it down to attention seeking, you got a guy who was involved with drugs I reacted, you got attention, you drank yourself stupid at fifteen you wanted attention, I looked after you; everything you have done, has been to get my attention. At Holby I am your boss, at home life I can be your dad but you have got to understand that those people in there work with you, you may have been able to get away with murder young lady but this stops now! You want to talk let's talk," Guy got comfy and Zosia shuffled away, "You are twenty-six not six, not sixteen, twenty-six….I want to be your dad Zosia but I am your boss as well."

Zosia shivered as the cold air finally hit her and her teeth chattered, "Ma-ma could always make it better, she would always know what to do, what to say," Zosia then turned her head to Guy, "You don't know me…you don't know what you makes me annoyed, happy, sad, you just go with what ma-ma told you. I used to think being read a story by you was the best, because I meant I got some actual attention, when I was ill one time you had to take time off to look after me…it was nice I was young but it felt nice because you cuddled me and…ma-ma found it cute. I'm not a kid anymore I know but I feel that the only way to get some attention is to-"

"Act like a spoilt brat and have to be carried out by your dad?" Colette butted in and Zosia sighed, "I've seen paediatric wards with children more mature…you need to get control of yourself…do you want Guy to do that in theatre or in the wards? You're twenty-six Zosia act like it."

Zosia then felt sick building in her throat and she had to dash to a bush, vomit poured out of her mouth and splattered onto the ground. One thing she didn't expect was a hand to be on her back, "Let it out," Guy ordered and Zosia then stood still for a moment, staring into nowhere then she turned around.

"All those times I needed you, you were never there why now?" Zosia asked and Guy looked at her in the face, "Why now?"

"Because like it or not I'm your father, I always will be," Guy answered and Zosia smiled very lightly, "I'll give you a lift home…you can apologize to Doctor Digby tomorrow."

Guy walked Zosia to the car his hand falling upon her back, making sure she was OK. It was a start even though Zosia was intoxicated and would probably go back to hating him tomorrow it was a start.

**A/N: I guess this came to me because I love Guy and Zosia and I want them to have a father/daughter moment, which is why I wrote it I know it's crap and I tried my best but I'm sorry if it's horrible and I let my own grief go into Zosia :S if that makes sense sorry guys xxxx Please review **


End file.
